1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program, and more particularly, to a reception apparatus capable of setting the sizes of display windows on a screen which displays each set of information from a predetermined number of external apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a monitoring camera system, analog cameras according to the related art have been substituted by digital networked cameras. Moreover, at the present time, the low cost and convenience of the networked cameras have led to market acceptance. Therefore, the monitoring camera system has been used for the following usages, for example, as well as security monitoring.
Sales Room Monitoring, Understanding Situation In and Out Store
Monitoring Inside Situation
Supporting Treatment and Nursing Care
Recording Clinical Practice
Supplying Live Video
Monitoring and Recording Experiments
As the monitoring camera system is widely used, a method of using images captured by a camera becomes diverse. In particular, in regard to the function and performance of monitoring images in real time, demand has arisen for usability which has hitherto been absent.
In the analog camera era, images obtained from image data from a predetermined number of monitoring cameras were mainly displayed on a monitoring screen in a fixed tile-like form, and the image data were mainly recorded by a recording apparatus to be stored for a given period. This type of system was substituted by an initial system configured by networked cameras.
Thereafter, the values of encoding bit rate of an image compression encoder incorporated in the network camera can be set for each camera. By setting the encoding bit rate, the qualities of the images of the networked cameras can be individually adjusted according to a monitoring target or a monitoring goal.
A protocol capable of changing the quality of the image from a specific camera currently performing monitoring in real time was also formulated, and thus an environment where an integrated system can be constructed at low use cost according to a monitoring goal has been formed. This protocol is a security camera control protocol formulated by ONVIF (Open Network Video Interface Forum) which is an interface specification standardization forum of a network camera product.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-149523, a system capable of setting the resolution in a security camera in each image display frame (window) of a monitoring apparatus is realized as an example of the monitoring apparatus. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-356753, a system capable of combining the resolution, the bit rate, and the like in a security camera with the size or the like of each image display frame (window) in a monitoring apparatus is realized as an example of the monitoring apparatus.